siapa yang cemburu?
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Semua orang mengakui bagaimana tidak berkutiknya informasi dan wanita jika Napoleon-lah orang pengejar mereka. Namun semua orang bertanya, bagaimana mungkin seorang Red Peril justru mampu membuat koboi Amerika itu lemah tak berdaya? Shounen ai.


Hama hitam mempersembahkan sebuah drable pendek tentang IllyaNapoleon pasca misi di Roma

.

Secara jujur, Napoleon tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajah kesal, bahkan terlihat kesal pun tak pernah. Dia selalu menanggapi dengan enteng segala hal yang terjadi di luar perkiraannya, hal yang tidak berkenaan dengan hatinya, atau apa pun. Dia jarang mempermasalahkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Kecuali satu hal.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Napoleon bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Red Peril-nya—terkadang. Dia akan tahu jika orang Rusia itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, atau saat Napoleon menawarkan makanan yang tidak sesuai dengan lidahnya. Terkadang Napoleon akan acuh tidak acuh pada kegelisahan atau perasaan itu, tapi terkadang pula Napoleon tertarik untuk menggoda Red Perilnya. Dan bahkan terkadang pula perasaan itu sering mengganggu pikiran Napoleon sendiri.

Seperti saat ini.

Dia sudah meminta orang kaku itu untuk minum-minum bersama di kamarnya—ya ampun, dia baru saja menemuinya lima menit yang lalu. Tapi dia merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman, mengingat Red Peril-nya masih satu ruangan dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang seharusnya sejak lonceng terakhir pukul 12 tadi malam berbunyi sudah lepas dari penyamarannya. Napoleon teringat bagaimana Illya menatap mata gadis berdarah Italia itu, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Karena itukah dia resah dan berfirasat tidak baik saat ini? Bisa jadi gadis itu tengah menggoda Illya, bukan? Walau bagaimana pun, ada darah Italia mengalir di darah daging gadis itu.

Napoleon masih termangu hingga seorang pelayan memanggilnya, "Sir?"

Ditatapnya pelayan itu. Keningnya masih berkerut sembari kembali menatap dinding yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan kamar pasangan yang seharusnya sudah tidak lagi menyamar sebagai sepasang tunangan. Untuk beberapa saat dia tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan pelayan hotel yang baru dipanggilnya lagi itu.

"Sir?"

"Ah, benar. Kau!" Napoleon kembali dari prasangkanya lagi dan tersenyum pada pelayan itu. "Sebenarnya… aku ingin kau pergi ke kamar sebelah—" jempolnya menunjuk ke arah kamar Illya, "—kawanku yang menghubungimu sebenarnya. Ketika dia di kamarku, tadi."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan keluar lagi untuk pergi ke kamar 308. Dia tak tahu bahwa Napoleon tengah mengikuti langkahnya dan mengintip ke dalam kamar, dan secara diam-diam bersorak 'Yes' kala tahu bahwa timing masuk si pelayan bertepatan dengan betapa nyarisnya bibir Illya dan Gaby bersentuhan. Sekali lagi koboi itu berhasil menggagalkan usaha perebutan Illya. Napoleon sengaja menampakkan diri di belakang si pelayan dan tersenyum lebar mendapati tatapan tajam penuh tanya dari Red Peril-nya. Dia masih terus tersenyum dan menghampiri Gaby, "Kupikir taksimu sudah menunggu, Nona Teller."

"Oh, terima kasih, Solo. Aku merasa senang bisa menyelesaikan misi ini denganmu. Dan Illya juga."

Sudut mata Napoleon berkedut sekali, seperti biasa kala dia mendengar bibir wanita itu memanggil Red Peril-nya dengan nama kecil. Dia juga kesal bukan main di dalam hatinya ketika lagi-lagi melihat tatapan dari mata Gaby ke arah pemuda Rusianya dengan cara tak biasa. Dia segera menghampiri Gaby, mencium pipi kiri gadis itu, dan tidak menoleh pada Illya yang menghampiri telepon berbunyi. Ujarnya dengan sangat meyakinkan, "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

Si pelayan hotel membawa keluar koper besar milik Gaby, dan kala pintu ditutup, Napoleon dengan cepat berbalik arah, menghadap Illya. Pemuda tinggi besar itu masih sibuk dengan teleponnya. "Telepon dari bosmu?" Tidak ada jawaban. Napoleon masih tetap berbicara, "Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Aku akan keluar dan melanjutkan berkemas. Kutunggu kau di kamar. Aku sudah menyiapkan minuman."

Illya masih tidak menjawab, namun Napoleon tidak memerlukan jawaban dari Red Peril untuk beringsut keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali berkemas. Setidaknya sekarang hatinya lega bukan main karena tidak lagi harus risau dan khawatir Red Peril-nya digoda oleh orang lain.

.

Dia terpaku di tempat, menatap koboinya sembari menuangkan wiski ke gelas, sementara Napoleon bertanya, "Aku penasaran—" pria Amerika itu menghentikan aktivitas merapikan bajunya, berbalik ke arah sang Rusia dan berjalan mendekat secara perlahan, "—apa yang kau lakukan pada malam sebelum kita ke pesta Viciguerra?"

Mata hijau Napoleon ditatapnya tajam, tidak mengerti. Dia tidak menyerahkan gelas kepada sang koboi, bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali, dan tetap menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari si Amerika—dia tidak ingin bersusah payah untuk bertanya maksud pria itu.

"Apa saat itulah ciuman pertamamu dengan Gaby, Red Peril?" suaranya tetap berat seperti biasa, "Atau justru kalian melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu?"

"Kata orang yang bahkan menghabiskan sebagian malamnya untuk meniduri seorang pelayan hotel."

Napoleon tersenyum, "Ah, maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku jarang melihatmu—maksudku, seharusnya kau cemburu—setidaknya. Aku tahu kau memang telah memasang penyadap di kamarku, dimana-mana bahkan, karena itu aku sengaja melakukannya. Ah, justru kau memang marah namun—seperti biasa—kau memendamnya sendiri?" Lagipula memikirkan kau satu kamar dengan gadis itu saja sudah membuatku gila, tentu saja aku harus cari pelampiasan lain. Napoleon merahasiakan yang terakhir.

Illya menenggak wiskinya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali menatap tajam bongkahan emerald milik Napoleon, "Apa pertanyaanmu sebelumnya merupakan sebuah pertanyaan yang timbul karena kecemburuanmu, Koboi?" Tepat! Namun Napoleon sudah berencana untuk menangkisnya.

Napoleon berdiri di depan Illya dan tangan kanannya mengulur, mengambil gelas wiskinya, dan dengan sengaja membuat tangannya menyentuh pinggang si Rusia dengan dramatis. "Aku tak pernah cemburu. Setidaknya aku tidak setemperamental seperti dirimu, Red Peril." Ada senyuman mengejek di wajahnya.

Wajah pemuda tinggi menjulang itu tetap merengut. Lengan kanan Napoleon dengan depat ia genggam sebelum menjauh dari dirinya. Gelas yang sebelumnya berhasil digapai si Amerika nyaris jatuh dan tumpah, "Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan malam itu, Koboi? Kau sangat ingin tahu?"

Ditariknya Napoleon ke tumpukan baju-baju yang masih berserakan di atas tempat tidur, menghempaskan tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu ke sana. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan malam ketika aku mendengar erangan seorang wanita di kamarmu dari penyadapku?"

Bukannya ketakutan, Napoleon justru melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Illya dan tersenyum dengan menawan, meruntuhkan tatapan kesal pemuda yang berada di atasnya itu, "Maafkan aku, Peril. Kau tahu—kita berdua tahu—misi kali ini cukup mengesalkan untuk kita berdua. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berpikiran macam-macam—bahkan sejak awal misi kau menyamar menjadi tunangan Nona Teller. Kau bisa lihat kantung mataku—" Napoleon menunjuk bagian bawah matanya, "—cukup membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"Karena itukah kau memasang puluhan penyadap di kamarku, huh?" Illya merendahkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah pria yang ada di bawahnya, "Kau merupakan koboi playboy paling pencemburu yang pernah kutahu."

Ciuman itu tidak sebentar, meskipun mereka ingat keduanya sama-sama lupa untuk mengunci pintu, dan siapa saja akan bisa masuk ke dalam kamar itu kapan saja. Tapi mereka menikmati keintiman pagi mereka yang selama beberapa hari terakhir terpaksa direbut oleh sesuatu yang bernama misi. Dan keduanya tidak bisa membenci hal itu.

Illya melemparkan koper dan seluruh baju yang belum sempat dirapikan Napoleon ke lantai, dan membuat pria Amerikanya mengerang kesakitan kala tangannya tertumbuk siku sang Red Peril. Tidak meminta maaf sama sekali, justru tatapan tajam penuh ejekanlah yang diterimanya, "Anggap saja bahwa ini hukumanmu karena sudah membuatku kesal di malam kau memilih Victoria untuk kau tiduri dan meninggalkanku yang kedinginan karena dilupakan begitu saja."

Napoleon sama sekali tidak membenci segala jenis tatapan Red Perilnya, segala perilaku si Rusia terhadapnya. Dia tetap membiarkan Illya menciptakan keintiman-keintiman yang khas bagi mereka berdua di pagi hari yang cerah tersebut.

.


End file.
